Halo Wars
Halo Wars 'is a real-time strategy video game in the Halo universe, taking place 21 years prior to Halo: Combat Evolved and the game was developed by Ensemble Studios and Robot Entertainment and published by Microsoft Game Studios and is an Xbox 360 exclusive. Campaign Missions Characters *'Captain James Gregory Cutter: *'Sergeant John Forge:' *'Professor Ellen Anders:' *'Serina:' *'Spartan Alice-130:' *'Spartan Douglas-042:' *'Spartan Jerome-092:' *'Arbiter Ripa Moramee:' *'Prophet of Regret:' Features United Nations Space Command Infantry *'Marines: '''The main-line infantry units of the UNSC who are armed with Assault Rifles and their starting special attack is the ability to throw Frag Grenades at ground targets for extra damage. **'Upgrade 1: New Blood: Adds an extra Marine to the squad for better combat capabilities. **'Upgrade 2: RPG: '''Replaces and upgrades the grenade special attack with a Rocket Launcher for more damage and can now be used on aircraft. **'Upgrade 3: Medic: 'Adds a medic to the squad for healing after combat and can also heal wounded units, however the medic cannot resurrect dead sodiers. **'Orbital Drop Shock Troopers: 'Also known as Helljumpers, ODSTs are an upgrade to marine squads unique to Captain Cutter. ODSTs are armed with Shotguns and as well as being trained in the Barracks, they can be deployed from HEV drops in a visible area. They also have increased line of sight and hitpoints. *'Hellbringers: 'Anti-infantry units of the UNSC and are hardcore pyromaniacs equipped with heavier armor and flamethrowers that can be used to torch entire infantry units however cannot attack air units. They also run faster than standard marines and they are two per squad. **'Upgrade 1: Flash Bang: 'The Hellbringers' special ability where they can throw flash bang grenades to temporarily stun other infantry. This stops them from attacking or moving for a short time. **'Upgrade 2: Napalm Adherent: 'Attacked units will continue to burn for a short time after the initial attack. **'Upgrade 3: Oxide Tank: 'Hotter flames to increase damage. *'SPARTANs: 'Individually-trained and are superior to all UNSC and Covenant infantry types. Spartans are equipped with a regenerating shield in addition to a health bar. The Spartans' starting weapons are duel-wielded SMGs. When a Spartan takes control of an allied or enemy vehicle, the Spartan's rank is added to the vehicle's rank and the vehicle's stats are greatly increased. Spartans can also engage into hand-to-hand combat against certain enemies. Only three Spartans can be deployed at a time and do not contribute to the player's population limit. Their starting special ability is hijacking enemy or commandeering allied ground vehicles or aircraft for their own. **'Upgrade 1: Chain Gun: 'Spartans swap their SMGs for a machine gun turret for more damage. **'Upgrade 2: Neural Implant: 'Decreases the time it takes to hijack enemy vehicles. **'Upgrade 3: Spartan Laser: 'Spartans swap their machine gun turrets for Spartan Lasers for additional damage. *'Cyclops: 'Anti-building units and are re-appropriated support exoskeletons that can crush ground enemies in close combat, often finishing off infantry with impressive fatality moves and are unique units to Sergeant Forge. **'Upgrade 1: Repair Kit: 'Allows the Cyclops to repair friendly vehicle and building units. **'Upgrade 2: High-Torque Joint: 'Improves the speed at which the Cyclops travels. Vehicles *'Warthog: 'Light ground units used for scouting and assault. They can jump gaps and can ram into ground targets as it's special ability. **'Upgrade 1: Gunner: 'The Warthog gains a Marine mounted on the machine gun turret. **'Upgrade 2: Grenadier: 'The Warthog gains a Marine armed with a Grenade Launcher. **'Upgrade 3: Guass Cannon: 'The turret is upgraded to an Guass Cannon. *'Scorpion: 'The basic UNSC tank armed with it's main cannon. **'Upgrade 1: Canister Shell: 'The Scorpion gains a canister shell secondary ability which is superior against infantry. **'Upgrade 2: Power Turret: 'The Scorpion has a faster turret rotation speed giving it better reaction time in battle. **'Grizzly: 'An upgrade of the Scorpion, it possesses two cannons and a machine gun. This upgrade is unique to Sergeant Forge. *'Elephant: ' **'Upgrade 1: Twin Engine: **'Upgrade 2: Defense Turret:' **'Upgrade 3: Ceramic Armor:' *'Gremlin:' **'Upgrade 1: Focusing Lens:' **'Upgrade 2: Chain Amplifier:' *'Rhino:' *'Wolverine:' **'Upgrade 1: Volley:' **'Upgrade 2: Dual Launchers:' *'Cobra:' **'Upgrade 1: Deflection Plating:' **'Upgrade 2: Piercing Shot:' Air *'Pelican:' *'Shortsword Bomber:' *'Hornet:' **'Upgrade 1: Wingmen:' **'Upgrade 2: Chaff Pod:' **'Hawk:' *'Vulture:' **'Upgrade 1: Mega-Barrage:' *'Pod:' *'Darter:' Buildings *'UNSC Base:' **'Firebase:' **'Station:' **'Fortress:' *'Reactor:' **'Upgrade 1: Advanced Reactor:' *'Barracks:' *'Vehicle Depot:' *'Air Pad:' *'Field Armory:' *'Supply Pad:' *'Base Turret:' **'Upgrade 1: Medium Turret:' **'Upgrade 2: Large Turret:' ***'Flame Mortar:' ***'Rail Gun:' ***'Missile Launcher:' Covenant Infantry *'Grunt Squad: '''A group of three Grunts that fight in lances led by either an Elite or a Brute. Their starting special attack is to throw Plasma Grenades at any ground target, but the grenades do not detonate on impact and will explode several seconds after being thrown. **'Upgrade 1: Peons: Adds an extra Grunt to the squad for increased combat capabilities. **'Upgrade 2: Needler: '''Grunts upgrade their Plasma Pistols to Needlers for greater damage. **'Upgrade 3: Deacon: 'Adds a Grunt Deacon to the squad that boost combat values from their religion. *'Jackal: 'Jackals are light anti-infantry units armed with Covenant Carbines that fight in pairs and while effective against infantry, they have little defense against explosives and vehicles. **'Upgrade 1: Defense Gauntlet: 'Jackals gain hand-held energy shields that deflect incoming projectiles but will collapse after taking too much damage. **'Upgrade 2: Beam Rifle: 'Jackals swap their Carbines for Beam Rifles for more damage. **'Upgrade 3: Supreme Gauntlet: 'The Defense Gauntlet no longer collapses after taking damage. *'Hunter: **'Upgrade 1: Bonded Shield:' **'Upgrade 2: Spirit Bond:' **'Upgrade 3: Assault Beam:' *'Suicide Grunt:' **'Upgrade 1: Zeal:' **'Upgrade 2: Defile:' *'Elite Honor Guardsman:' **'Upgrade 1: Cloak:' **'Upgrade 2: Personal Shield:' *'Brute:' **'Upgrade 1: Jump Pack:' **'Upgrade 2: Electric Shot:' *'Grunt:' *'Bomber Grunt:' *'Elite:' *'Ripa Moramee/Arbiter:' **'Unit Upgrades:' ***'Upgrade 1: Fiendish Return:' ***'Upgrade 2: Vicious Blades:' ***'Upgrade 3: Ghastly Vision:' **'Leader Power Upgrades:' ***'Upgrade 1: Defiant Rage:' ***'Upgrade 2: Spiteful Rage:' ***'Upgrade 3: Blinding Rage:' *'Prophet of Regret:' **'Unit Upgrades:' ***'Upgrade 1: Blessed Immolation:' ***'Upgrade 2: Ancestral Perversion:' ***'Upgrade 3: Divine Absolution:' **'Leader Power Upgrades:' ***'Upgrade 1: Regret's Sentence:' ***'Upgrade 2: Regret's Doom:' ***'Upgrade 3: Regret's Condemnation:' *'Brute Army Commander:' **'Unit Upgrades:' ***'Upgrade 1: Inheritance:' ***'Upgrade 2: Birthright:' ***'Upgrade 3: Destiny:' **'Leader Power Upgrades:' ***'Upgrade 1: Tsunami:' ***'Upgrade 2: Hurricane:' ***'Upgrade 3: Singularity:' Vehicles *'Ghost:' **'Upgrade 1: Boosted Ram:' **'Upgrade 3: Strafe:' **'Upgrade 3: Scout Shield:' *'Chopper:' **'Upgrade 1: Autocannons:' **'Upgrade 2: Stabilizers:' **'Upgrade 3: Ramming Targe:' *'Wraith:' **'Upgrade 1: Heavy Shield:' **'Upgrade 2: Scorch:' **'Upgrade 3: Plasma Modulator:' ***'Honor Guard Wraith:' *'Locust:' **'Upgrade 1: Overdrive:' **'Upgrade 2: Shield Amplifier:' *'Scarab:' **'Super Scarab:' Air *'Banshee:' **'Upgrade 1: Boost:' **'Upgrade 2: Repeating Cannon:' **'Upgrade 3: Sacrifice:' *'Vampire:' **'Upgrade 1: Stasis Drain:' **'Upgrade 2: Stasis Bomb:' *'Engineer:' **'Upgrade 1: State of Grace:' **'Upgrade 2: Harmonious Digestion:' *'Spirit:' Buildings *'Covenant Base:' **'Outpost:' **'Keep:' **'Citadel:' *'Hall:' *'Factory:' *'Summit:' *'Warehouse:' **'Upgrade 1: Blessed Warehouse:' *'Shield Generator:' *'Temple:' *'Base Turret:' **'Upgrade 1: Medium Turret:' **'Upgrade 2: Heavy Turret:' ***'Plasma Mortar:' ***'Fuel Rod Cannons:' ***'Heavy Needler:' *'Anti-Vehicle Barrier:' *'Shade Turret:' *'Deployable Lookout Tower:' *'Mega Turret:' *'Gravity Lift:' Non-Playable Factions Rebels *'Insurrectionist Infantry:' Forerunner *'Sentinel:' *'Super Sentinel:' *'Protector Sentinel:' *'Sentinel Shop:' *'Forerunner Elevator:' *'Spire of Healing:' *'Forerunner Teleporter:' *'Bonus Reactor:' *'Life Support Pad:' *'Forerunner Fort:' *'Protector Plant:' *'Energy Wall:' *'Relic:' The Flood *'Infection Form:' *'Combat Form:' **'Infected Marines:' **'Infected Flamethrowers:' **'Infected Elites:' **'Infected Brutes:' **'Infected Grunts:' **'Infected Jackals:' *'Carrier Form:' *'Growth Pods:' *'Thrasher Forms:' *'Flood Spores:' *'Flood Swarms:' *'Bomber Form:' *'Flood Barracks:' *'Root:' *'Colony:' *'Proto-Gravemind:' *'Nest:' *'Flood Launcher:' *'Den:' *'Vent:' Gameplay Technological Advancement Veterancy Points Leader Abilities Black Boxes Cut Content Multiplayer Maps Historic Battle Map Pack Gametypes Strategic Options Add-on Pack Soundtrack Marketing Promotions and Release Gallery Trivia Category:2009 Video Games Category:Ensemble Studios Games Category:Halo Category:Prequels Category:Real-Time Strategy Games Category:Windows Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Military Games Category:Microsoft Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:16+